


Everybody Knows

by catemonsterq, craftingkatie



Series: Everybody Knows They're in Love [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catemonsterq/pseuds/catemonsterq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingkatie/pseuds/craftingkatie
Summary: Everybody knows exactly what Marissa needs to do to get over her recent breakup. She's spent the last month in mourning and her friends are ready for her to move on...They just never figured she'd move on straight into the arms of two handsome Irishmen.





	1. If I Pretend I Never Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> Sometimes you hear an old country song, "Everybody Knows," and wonder how exactly a character might make it through all of the suggested methods. Sometimes your plot gets distracted when a pair of handsome Irishmen make an appearance. Sometimes you then demand CateMonsterQ come help you through a fun threesome.
> 
> This is that sometimes. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Title comes from I'm With Her "Little Lies"  
>  _If I pretend I never cried_  
>  _And my daddy raised me right that I pick myself up when I fall_  
>  _That I don’t need a helping hand_  
>  _On my own two feet I stand, will you come running when I call?_

The alarm ripped through her dreams and pulled her into the cold reality of her lonely room. The phantom sense of arms wrapped around her faded as she stared up at the ugly popcorn ceiling. Her hands covered her face, trying to block out both the sight of the damned ceiling and the memories of Derek.

“One would think I’d be used to this by now,” Marissa grumbled to herself as she ran her hands through her frizzy curls. It was morning number 32 of her new reality. She had done all of the things you were supposed to do after a break-up:  She had thrown out all of his things, changed the sheets, the towels- hell, she had even bought new dishes to use. Three years of a relationship oozed out of the walls like tobacco in the house of a house-bound chain smoker.  With a groan, she forced herself to get out of bed and get dressed for work. She would shake off this funk with sheer determination.

The phone rang as she brushed her teeth. Seeing her mom’s number on the caller ID, she flipped the phone over and let it go to voicemail. Humming to herself, she finished getting ready and cued up the message as she locked her apartment up behind her.

“Hey, honey! It’s your mother. Listen, I know you’re probably at work already but I’d like for you to come home this weekend. I’ve met this man at the church and he’s just perfect for you. I’d love to introduce you two. Come down- and bring that paisley dress, it makes you look so feminine!”

Marissa laughed as she deleted the message, knowing she would have to come up with yet another excuse to not visit. It was already Friday morning, how little a life did her mother think she had? She would be insulted if it was anything other than par for the course with her family. 

As a treat, she grabbed a paper and a donut on her walk into work. It was an extravagance she had only recently allowed herself. The paper and donut made her feel more a part of the city and less the lonely, lost girl that she felt in the mornings in the empty apartment. When she entered her building, she greeted the few security personnel as she swiped through and grabbed an elevator with a few people who shared her floor.

“Hey, Hope. Did anyone make coffee yet? Mother has already called, I need caffeine.” She greeted coming into the lobby and taking her seat next to Hope behind the front desk.

“No coffee. Ian hasn't gotten here yet. Feel free to test his wrath and make some yourself though.” Hope answered back, swiveling to answer the ringing phone.

“On second thought, I guess that can wait.” She laughed and booted her computer. As a receptionist, her job was difficult, crazy, interesting, and generally amusing. A few wild calls came in, a few pots of coffee were made, and a few dozen clients came in for meetings. Lunch break came and she left Hope to man the desk, going out with her friends from other departments.

~~

They sat down for a quick lunch at the deli in the building lobby and prepared for their daily bitch fest.

“Dan called again. What part of ‘you’re a cheating bastard, get out of my life’ is he having trouble with, d’ya think? It’s been two years and like clockwork, he calls every six months. Loser!” Molly complained.

Heather spared her a pat on the back and a sympathetic look before launching into her own rant. “Craig, y’know, the one in accounting, is an absolute idiot. Having to translate his e-mails daily should nominate me for some kind of award.”

Marissa studied her sandwich, taking a large bite to avoid sharing. She had already rocked her one month allowed moping time for a break-up. She was fast approaching the point where her friends would no longer be sympathetic and would instead insist she just move on already. They already had started offering phrases that, while nicer than ‘get over it,’ were not much better. She looked up to find her two friends eyeing her, waiting.

“What?” she asked defensively, grabbing her pickle and snapping a bite of it.

“Oh, come on, out with it. You’ve obviously got something on your mind.” Heather waved her fork in Marissa’s direction.

“Mother called. She knows a nice young man, if I’d just come home and meet him this weekend.” Marissa sighed into her hands.

There was a brief silence as her friends made eye contact. Molly finally spoke up. “Honey, it’s been a month. Have you even tried finding a new guy?”

“We were together for three years, Molly. How am I supposed to just jump back in the scene?”

“Easily. We’re going out tonight. Get your drinking goggles on.” Heather announced.

“In this? Tell me I can go home and change.” Marissa gestured down at her pants suit.

“I’ve got something that will fit you. We can leave straight from here and no complaints!” Molly was tiny and blond. Anything she had that would fit Marissa was sure to be just a tad on the too tiny side. Marissa sighed. Her friends only wanted to help. She resolved herself to getting a little tipsy and begging off early.

~~

After the last of the big bosses left, Molly appeared at her desk. “I’m borrowing her a bit early, Hope. We’re taking her out to get her mind off of Derek.”

“Oh, good plan. You go on, Riss, I can finish up here.” Hope waved them off. Molly led Marissa back to her office and closed the door behind them.

“Okay, what have I got to work with?” Molly asked. Marissa took off her suit jacket to reveal a pale blue lace cami.

“Perfect. Okay, the top over the cami and this skirt.” Molly threw two objects of clothing at Marissa from a bag underneath her desk. The top was blue and cut in a deep V-neck, with three buttons near her waist. The skirt was gray, hugging way too many of her curves but still managing to be loose about her knees. “The underwear has to go, hon,” Molly announced when Marissa was finally put together. Marissa considered arguing but knew it would get her nowhere fast. She slipped her underwear off and stuffed them in the bottom of her purse, mentally noting the need to keep her knees closed should she wind up on any bar stools.

“Perfect. I’d say lose the bra too, but we don’t want you to be too uncomfortable, do we?” Molly laughed and Marissa was forced to follow her out the door and down the hall to Heather’s office. The breeze betwixt her thighs was slightly unnerving but thrilling. She’d never done anything like this while she’d been dating Derek. Heather was shouting into the phone as the two knocked on the door frame, but she hung up immediately as she looked up and saw them.

“That was Craig.” Heather blushed. “We got a little upset. Work’s over, let’s go.” She turned to grab her coat and purse.

Marissa turned to Molly and whispered, “Ten says they’re going on a date next week.”

“Sucker’s bet.” Molly laughed back.

The three walked to the elevator together, discussing the local bars and pubs they could visit. Tom, one of the mail clerks, spoke up from the back of the elevator.

“You should try this local pub, it’s great. I’m headed there tonight if you’d like to come.” Molly giggled in a way that told Marissa and Heather they’d be heading to this man’s suggestion whether they had planned to or not. Luckily, it was a short walk away.

~~

Her preacher was there. Well, not hers per se, but the pastor of the church she’d been visiting on and off since moving into the city. It shocked her to see him there, out of his church clothes. It had completely blindsided her when he had not only remembered her but also her nice young man. When he pulled her aside to ask how her life was going, it pained her to have to tell yet another casual acquaintance that Derek had left her.

“He moved out about a month ago, joined Doctors Without Borders. He’s not planning on coming back.” She shared, wishing he wasn’t holding her hands in his like he cared about every word she said. She didn’t want to cry on yet another person over Derek.

“Prayer will get you through this difficult time. I know it’s cliché, but it will help.” Marissa nodded and made her goodbyes, moving quickly to join Molly, Tom, and Heather at the bar, trying to shake off the maudlin that had settled over her.

“Was that seriously your pastor?” Molly asked as Marissa rejoined them. 

“That was seriously my pastor. I thought I escaped that kind of small town shit moving here?” Heather laughed as Marissa buried her head in her arms upon the bar. “This day deserves a drink or five,” Marissa mumbled not lifting her head up.

“Hear, Hear!” Molly agreed, slapping the bar as Heather raised an arm to catch the bartender’s attention. With drinks in hand, the four made their way to a table and prepared to drink the day away. It wasn’t long until Molly and Tom excused themselves to go be alone . . . together. Heather and Marissa watched them go, then raised their glasses to toast one another.

“We’ll be hearing about this from her. Do you think we should stop her from dancing with him? I’m not sure that’s really technically a dancing area.” Marissa commented, watching as Molly and Tom turned what little open area there was into a dance floor. The piped music was loud and the two made short work of getting close.

"Oh, let the girl have fun.” Heather signaled for another round then placed both hands on Marissa’s on the table. “Do you want to talk about it? I know it’s been a month; I know we’ve all been pressuring you to move on but if you need to talk I’m here.”

“You know? I really don’t. I don’t want to talk about him, or think about him, or do anything else tonight that revolves around him.” She stood up. “I’m going to pick up the round at the bar.”

She beat a retreat to the bar, catching the bartender’s eye to let him know she was there to get the next round as she slid into a bar stool close to the end. So focused on twirling the lone bowl of peanuts on the bar, she did not notice when two men slid onto the stools flanking her until they’d already turned to talk to her.

"Careful now," the one on her left said, "You spin that too fast they'll go everywhere." She startled a little and looked over at him. The man was handsome, in a rugged way; though perhaps it was the Irish accent. He had light brown hair and blue eyes that lit up as he smiled at her. She smiled but couldn’t think of anything particularly interesting to say in return.

Just then the bartender came over with her round and greeted the boys, "Connor," he said nodding towards the one who'd just spoken, "Murphy," he said to the darker one on her right. 

Saved from replying, Marissa just murmured a "Thanks," as she took the drinks and went back to her table. If she swung her hips a little more than necessary she did not notice, but the boys certainly did.  

"Why'd you have to stop her?" Murphy asked the other hitting his arm. "Woulda been a longer conversation if she’d had to pick them up," he joked. Connor rolled his eyes and took the drink that had appeared before him. 

“Well, there’s time for that yet, brother.” He answered, turning in his stool to watch the girl greet her friend.


	2. I’ll set you free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Title from I’m With Her “Little Lies”**   
>  **  
>  **   
>  _'Cause it’s all right with me if you wanna be set free_   
>  _I’ll set you free_   
> 

“And who were those two?” Heather asked as soon as Marissa set the drinks on the table.

“I’ve no idea. Just two guys who sat next to me.” Marissa evaded, taking a sip of the drink and looking out to where Molly and Tom had moved to making out against the wall.

Heather snorted. “Well, the Just Two Guys are still staring at you, so you must have said something to catch their attention.”

“I just said ‘Thanks’, mom. I promise.” Marissa replied, trying to glance over her shoulder casually. “Oh, it’s no use, I can’t see them without turning full around. Are you sure they’re looking at me?”

“Well, they’ve both turned around on their stools and are leaning back against the bar wishing they could read lips and know what wonderful things I’m telling you about them.” Heather let out a laugh at Marissa’s expression of doubt. “Oh, honey, you need to get laid. They were and are still checking you out. Either one would be a better choice than the ones your mother has picked out.”

Marissa’s head hit the table again with a groan. “I never called her back. You know she’ll be expecting me to come driving up tomorrow morning. I wonder what this guy has going for him.”

“Wasn’t the last one a rocket scientist?” Heather asked.

 “Oh, a physicist or something like that. In town visiting relatives and not very good at making conversation. That was one of the most awkward dates of my life.” Marissa sat up grinning and leaned in. “He also got drunk and tried to feel me up in front of my Uncle Jasper. That didn’t go so well for him. I hear he’s still trying to pick buckshot from his ass.”

 “How your family manages to maintain their redneck roots this far north will never cease to amaze me,” Heather answered in awe. “Buckshot, really? I’m surprised he didn’t go straight for the shotgun wedding.”

 “Oh, my virtue wasn’t that compromised yet. Clothes still fully on, you see. Any further and I’d be Mrs. Dr. Norman Marcus.” The two shared a hysteric laugh at the prospect before turning to silence, nursing their drinks. Heather slapped her glass down on the table.

“Y’know, you should consider holding auditions.” She announced.

Marissa tilted her head and considered that maybe her friend had reached the drunk stage early in their evening. “Auditions?” She questioned cautiously, worried to hear what her friend meant.

Heather glanced around then leaned forward. “For fuckbuddies. Men that you can use to exorcise the memories of Derek.” Her hand came up to block any protest from Marissa. “Hear me out: This isn’t the 50s. You don’t need to sit pining away for a man who wasn’t worth the time you gave him. It’s time to get out there and enjoy using your feminine wiles and all. Just pick a man and...try him on for size.” Heather caught Marissa’s gaze and giggles overtook them. 

When the laughs subsided, Marissa stared at her drink. “You might have a point. I’ve got to get back out there. Get back on the horse, so to speak.”

Heather smothered another giggle with her hand. She picked up her drink to swallow her grin and frowned when she found it empty. “One more round. Go on, be a love and get us more. And make friends with those men while you’re there, eh?” Heather grinned. Marissa groaned but made no complaint as she got up and walked back to the stool between the two men.

~~

 “I see you’ve come back.” Murphy greeted her as she slid onto the stool. He had the same Irish brogue haunting his words. She would never confess to it aloud, but she had always had a bit of a weakness for a man with an accent. 

“It seems my friend wants another round.” Marissa smiled at him.

Connor, on her left, signaled for another two drinks. “Celebrating?” he asked.

“You could say that. Bit of a girls’ night, really.” She tried to keep from swinging her feet. Smooth and sophisticated, that’s the image she wanted to portray here. Flirty, smooth and sophisticated. As her feet stilled and found a place to set on the bars on the stool, she was shocked to feel a leg brush against hers on her right side. Out of the corner of her eye, she verified that Murphy was smiling into his glass and most definitely had shifted to press his leg against hers. She let out a giggle to herself and caught a questioning noise from Connor.

“Oh, s’nothing. Funny joke I remembered.” She laughed and accepted the two drinks the bartender placed before her. “Thanks for the company, boys.” She turned to the left to leave the stool, pressing against Connor as she squeezed out, passing a smile over her shoulder at Murphy as she walked back to the table.

There Molly and Tom had rejoined the table and were talking with Heather. Heather’s eyes met hers apologetically.

“We’re going to hit up another bar down the street,” Molly announced as Marissa reached the table. She put the drinks down on the table. There was no way she was going bar hopping only to watch Molly and Tom make out all night before they inevitably left together. She looked at Heather.

“My friend is DJing there.” Heather said but what she meant was “I’m sorry.” Marissa smiled.

“Well, I don’t think I’m up for moving. I’ll go settle the tab and head home. Probably call a cab so I don’t trip all over myself walking home.”

“Oh!” Heather exclaimed, “Shit! I made you go and get more and we aren’t even going to drink it. Damn, here, take this to cover my part of the tab and some for your cab fare.” Tom and Molly followed suit and Marissa was quite sure that guilt added a dollar or two more per person than was strictly needed. She would not complain; sometimes with this group, splitting the bill was more of a headache.

The three hugged Marissa and made their way out of the bar. “I expect a full report,” Heather whispered as Molly and Tom took the lead, pointing to the two men at the bar. Marissa shrugged in response, grabbed her bag and the drinks and headed back to the bar. She set the glasses in front of Connor and Murphy both. “A gift from my friends for keeping me company while I settle the tab.” She offered when they both shot her questioning glances.

“Leaving so soon?” Connor turned on his stool towards her, one foot resting on her stool, his knee coming to rest against her back, his other knee against her leg.

“Well, I thought I’d stick around for a minute or two.”

"There's a plan." Murphy turned to mirror his brother's pose. "You'll have more fun with us anyway.”

"Is that so?" she turned towards him and grabbed the drink she had just placed in front of him, her own whiskey, neat. "Well, maybe I need to have this drink after all. Stay here for that fun you promise." She took a sip and smiling, turned back to face the bar. She could do this. She could make it through a night of harmless flirting and declare herself firmly back on the dating wagon when her friends asked come Monday. The bartender made his way over to them again.

"You know, if you turned that smile on my friend there," he gestured to Murphy, "he'd be putty in your hands." She blushed and looked down at her drink. Then again, maybe she couldn't do this.

She felt a hand on the small of her back. "Hey, Romeo, leave the girl alone. We're just makin' friends." Connor's hand was warm through her clothes. 

"Ohhh, is that what that is?" Romeo walked further down the bar shaking his head. Connor's hand fell away, leaving the spot cold. 

“Don’t worry about him,” Connor commented. “He’s a bleeding romantic; wants to set us up with every girl he sees.”

“That’s sweet.” Marissa smiled after the man.

Murphy’s hand took up residence on her knee. “Oh, you think it’s sweet now but just wait until it’s closing time and we’re left with the women he’s plied with free drinks all night long. We’re left having to make sure they get home. There’s nothing sweet in that.”

“He must be doing it wrong, then.” Marissa shrugged, still grinning.

“And next you’ll say his heart is in the right place.” Connor scoffed.

“It’s bad that I’m that transparent, I think.” She was bad at this whole flirting game.

Murphy’s hand tightened briefly on her knee. “Nah, you’ve just got the romantic look about you. Nothing wrong with that.” The brothers both shared a smile and took a swig from their drinks. Marissa followed suit, finishing off her whiskey and reaching for the drink she had placed in front of Connor. Liquid courage suddenly seemed like the best possible friend in this situation.

She was stopped by a hand on her arm and Connor’s raised eyebrow. "Come now, we aren't that intimidating. You don't need to throw back the drinks and run off." 

She swallowed hard, suddenly all nerves. “Wha-” Her voice cracked and she closed her mouth. Sure as sin, her face was fiery red. Marissa turned away from Connor and focused on the empty glass in front of her.

“Hey, barkeep! Three whiskeys, por favor!” Murphy called, his hand shifting briefly off her knee as he called out to Romeo. This time, when his hand returned, it was on the bar in front of her. She noticed a flash of a tattoo down his hand, AÉQUITAS, a word that seemed Latin in origin though she could hardly be sure. His finger tapped on the bar, punctuating his words and keeping her attention. “A sipping drink, that’s what you need. Whiskey is the key.”

“Don’t call me barkeep, ass.” Romeo complained as he came to a stop in front of the three, “And don’t let Murph here fool you, I’ve seen him knock back whiskey without letting it touch his tongue. Maybe try to savor it a bit.” He poured three good measures of rich brown liquor in each of the glasses in front of them and walked off before Murphy could quip back. 

Marissa picked up the glass in front of her and took a sip. The warmth pooled in her stomach, where it worked its magic on her confidence. “You know, most people would at least introduce themselves before buying a drink for a stranger.” The slight southern lilt she had trained out of her voice was creeping back in. She could never hide it when she was nervous or tipsy. Lucky for her, now she was both. 

She turned first to her right, to the one she knew was Murphy. “Hi there, I’m Marissa.” She stuck out her hand to shake his and was taken aback when he grasped her hand and leaned in. Murphy pressed his lips to the skin just above her cheek before whispering in her ear, “Aye, you’ve a fair point. The name’s Murphy.” His lips lingered there, almost but not quite a second kiss. Shivers traced down her spine but she sat frozen.

Connor didn’t waste her moment of shock. He wrapped a hand around her waist and turned her body on the stool. His knees now bracketed hers and one hand slid up her back pulling her closer to the edge of her stool. His other hand wrapped around the base of her neck as he quickly kissed her other cheek. “Lovely to meet you. I’m Connor,” he whispered. “Can we buy you a drink?” The corner of a mouth ticked up, taking the rest of his mouth into a lopsided smile. 

Marissa answered with a grin of her own. “If that’s how you say hello...” she trailed off, not sure exactly how she wanted to finish that sentence. 

Sitting at the bar with the ghost of two kisses on her cheeks, she wondered how exactly she had come to be in this position. What was her next move?

When Connor lightly brushed a piece of hair back from her face, she realized she was still staring at him, slightly agape. Marissa swallowed hard and turned herself to face the bar. Her head swam, the world tilted. She only realized that she herself had tilted when she felt Murphy’s arms come around her to steady her. She closed her eyes as he held her and took a mental inventory of her body. Maybe she had overdone it on the alcohol.

“You need food.” Romeo was back, and he’d brought with him a platter of nachos. “I’m not having another lady pass out in my establishment. Connor, Murph- you’re in charge of making sure she has something to eat.”

She giggled at the absurdity of it all. Couldn’t even manage to have a drink with hot men at a bar without making a mess of it. Derek had always said she was a bit of a walking tornado. 

Marissa blinked away a moment of pain. “He’s magic.” She said of Romeo as she scooped up a chip and felt marginally more in control as soon as the food hit her stomach. 

“Magic. Or more attentive than we were.” Connor slid her whiskey out of reach. He sounded mad, but that could not be right. Just two minutes ago he had kissed her. 

“I-“ she started to apologize. Or maybe she started to say he had no reason to be angry. Connor might well have studied the fine art of emotional warfare with Derek.

Either way, Murphy moved a hand to her thigh and squeezed, distracting her from her disjointed confusion. “We aren’t in the habit of getting a lady pissing drunk before kissing her. Wouldn’t want to take advantage an’ all that.” Here, he paused and cocked his head to the side, smiling at her as she looked at him. “I think we’ll all have a better night once you’ve eaten a bit.” Connor’s anger, then, was directed at himself not at her. 

She glanced down and considered the nachos. “I see no problem with this plan.” But Connor’s now tense silence bothered her. She was still practically in Murphy’s lap, her stool bang up next to his. Connor seemed so far away in comparison. Marissa slid the tray of nachos towards Connor, bumping his elbow. “Want?” 

“Always.” But instead of snagging a cheese filled chip, Connor reached around the bar for the bottle of whiskey Romeo had left behind and stood up, carrying the bottle and the two glasses he had in front of him. She watched as he walked towards a circular booth in the back corner of the bar. 

Murphy stared after him for a tick before he stood up, catching her attention. “Must be time for a change of scenery, love. Come with me?” She smiled and turned towards him, taking his proffered hand for stabilization as she slid off the barstool. Murphy grabbed the plate of nachos in one hand and left his other resting on the small of her back. The firm pressure never faltered as they made their way over to where Connor had sat.  When she got to the entrance of the booth she paused momentarily before sliding into the center of the curved seat. Murphy set the plate of nachos in front of her and turned around to head back to the bar.

Was Murphy leaving her alone with Connor? Maybe he had just been a wingman.  She took a chip from the plate and chewed appreciatively as she considered the man next to her. Setups were nothing new, but she definitely had enjoyed the flirting game from both of them. 

“Connor, how is it that you can just grab a bottle of whiskey from the bar without getting tackled for stealing?” She rested her chin in her hand, more to steady the world than anything else.

He swallowed his chip and the lopsided grin had returned. “Romeo is an old friend,” he said as way of explanation, “who makes excellent nachos.” Connor reached over and pulled the plate closer to him. “I’ll gladly help you eat them.”

“I’m pretty good about sharing.” She smiled. 

“Is that so?” Murphy had returned with a few glasses of water.

There was that blush again. Heat bloomed across her face and down her chest. The innuendo in Murphy’s question was thick, but she tried to shake it off. “Of course. You can have some too.” She paused and clarified. “Nachos. If you want.” Maybe it would be best if she stopped talking now. Murphy’s smirk had her cramming a chip into her mouth to keep from babbling.

He placed the glasses on the table and slid in next to Marissa. His leg rested full length against her own. She focused on the nachos with a single minded determination. Listening as the boys told stories about other patrons, Marissa got the feeling more than a few of the stories were embellished for the sole effect of making her laugh. The more amused she was, the longer the tales became.

Before long the plate of nachos was empty and Connor had pushed it aside. Marissa’s whiskey glass found its way back in front of her. She straightened up in the booth as she took a sip, glad for the warmth and slight buzz the alcohol renewed. Murphy reached across the small table for the bottle of whiskey to top off his glass and used it as an excuse to snake his other arm around Marissa’s neck, fingers playing lightly at the neckline of her shirt. When he leaned back he was closer to her than he had been even at the bar and she had to force back a swell of heat. 

It was heady to be sandwiched between these two men. Marissa tried to remember any situation that compared and was not surprised to come up empty. They smelled of cigarette smoke and church on Easter Sunday. Connor was narrating Romeo’s thoughts as he criss crossed the bar. Making up things as he went, Connor gestured widely with his left hand, while his right hand rested on the top of her thigh. 

Both the men touched her in such an easy way, completely without artifice. Tingles of awareness radiated from where Murphy’s fingers slipped beneath her collar, tracing the skin there just beneath the shirt but before the edge of her camisole. 

Where Murphy brought tingles, Connor exuded warmth. Her leg had thawed into a puddle, laid fully relaxed against his. He alternated firm pressure with a massaging round of his thumb against the outside of her leg. He brushed right up against where the hem of her skirt ended, and somehow she thought he knew exactly what effect he had on her. Her legs had fallen apart, in the way she had feared when changing earlier. There was some disconnect between her brain and legs though. No matter how she fretted, she just couldn’t bring herself to cross her legs and dislodge Connor’s hand from where it rested. She comforted herself by noting the table covered a multitude of sins. The lighting was dim. Nobody could see a thing out of place. Marissa gulped a larger sip of whiskey and tried to convince herself she believed all of that. She was brave. She was sexy. She was footloose, fancy-free, and fully in the middle of getting her flirt on. No guilt here. 

Before long Murphy had disentangled himself from Marissa and gotten up to get them another round of waters and another plate of bar food. Before leaving he’d whispered quietly to her, “I can’t have you too far gone for what I want to do with you later.” Marissa could feel her body hum in anticipation and gave him a light shove out of the booth. 

Alone with Connor, Marissa tried to gather her thoughts about her night. She’d been planning on having a drink or two with her coworkers and then begging off to go home and hide in her bed and now- now the feel of Connor’s fingers on her leg made her wonder why she would have ever wanted to go home.

Murphy was back now and there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two men that this plate of fries was for her consumption alone. Murphy poured a measure of water into her whiskey glass, diluting the liquor ever so slightly, before handing her a full glass of water as well. 

“So, Murph,” Connor asked as he turned to the other man, his hand moving ever so slightly farther up Marissa’s leg and exploring the soft space between her legs underneath her skirt. She had no objections. “Don’t you find it strange that Marissa’s friends invited her out for a girls’ night and then abandoned her?”

Murphy hummed in agreement before leaning closer to her. His voice barely above a whisper as he replied. “Strange indeed, but who am I to question fate?”

“They were trying to get me back in the saddle. My ex left... that is, we broke up a month ago and they’ve been trying to get me to shake it off ever since.” Marissa couldn’t believe how easily she was talking to these two strangers. In her month of talking it out to her friends, she had never been this comfortable. Maybe it was the alcohol, or perhaps the company. 

“Are you after making him jealous, then?” Connor’s hand was tense. She got the feeling that if she answered wrong, he would jerk it away as if burned.

Marissa huffed a laugh. “He’s in Peru. He would never know, even if I had gone out every night since he left. No hidden agendas here.”

“So they just wanted to get you out on the town?” Connor was watching her closely. 

“Of course. What else are friends for?” She focused on maintaining eye contact with Connor. 

“Aye, but that doesn’t explain why they left you all alone after 3 drinks,” She had forgotten how close Murphy was. His words, his breath ghosted over her ear and she quivered. Marissa closed her eyes and tried to hold on to the delicious feeling, biting her lip. Connor’s fingers tapped lightly against her thigh. Her eyes flew open to meet his grin. 

Right, that had been a question. Those required responses.

“They all had dates to get to - I’m the only one who spends Friday night alone these days.” The shrug that accompanied her answer was almost carefree. It almost straddled the line of hurt and freedom. Almost.

“Well, you aren’t alone now, are you?” Connor said, a gentle squeeze reminding her of that truth. No, she certainly was veritably surrounded by flirting men. Flirting men who liked to tease and touch. 

Marissa found herself regretting her decision not to wear panties with this skirt. She could feel the heat of arousal, warm and slick between her legs. With the way Connor was rubbing small circles on the inside of her leg and Murphy was murmuring in her ear, it came as no great shock that she was turned on. Lust clouded her brain, adding to the fog already drifting through thanks to the alcohol. Derek hadn’t inspired this much arousal since the first few months of their courtship. There was quite a lot to parse through here; She needed a moment to think and it appeared she would never manage that clearly while they were still touching her. 

She gulped down another large swallow of water then shifted forward in the booth, dislodging Connor’s hand. “I need-” she gestured to the back corner of the room. Connor got up from the booth swiftly and reached out a hand to help her out of the booth. Marissa noticed a latin tattoo, VERITAS, in a similar spot on Connor’s hand to the one she had spotted on Murphy’s earlier and wondered at the mystery of these two men and what they were doing to her. She could feel Connor’s eyes on her trying hard not to stare at her too-tight-skirt as she walked away. 

He sat back down nervously tapping his fingers on the table, “Christ, Murphy, I think we moved too fast. She flat ran away from us, just there.”

“In for a penny, in for a pound.” Murphy shrugged and swirled the whiskey in his glass. “She’s so turned on she can barely breathe. She’ll come back. She wants to come back.”

“I’m not so sure. Maybe we should slow down, ease her into this-- us?”

“You try it slow, and I’ll speed on along. We’ll see which of us gets her to agree to go with us first.”

“Challenge fuckin’ accepted.”          


	3. Skin to skin and eyes locked in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Title from I’m With Her “Little Lies”**   
>  ****  
>    
>  _Every morning we wake up I see you lying there_   
>  _The tangle of your sweet embrace_   
>  _Whispers in the air_   
>  _Skin to skin and eyes locked in_   
> 

**** Marissa beat a hasty retreat to the restroom. The room was mercifully empty so she pulled out a wad of paper towels from the dispenser and wet them down with cool water from the tap. She pressed the wad against her forehead and took a few deep breaths as she thought about the two  _ very  _ attractive men in the booth waiting for her. 

A week after Derek had left she'd gone out to a bar to try and pick up someone, thinking maybe if she just jumped right in it would help some. It had been a horrible night where she'd spent most of the time comparing the nameless, faceless person’s touches to Derek's. Wishing it had been him instead; he was familiarity whereas the stranger had been all new angles and textures.

That was not an experience she ever wanted to go through again. It had left her with a bad taste for the whole shebang, and yet here she sat with Connor and Murphy. She wasn’t even sure which of the two of them she wanted more - the way they worked in tandem drove her wild. Her phone buzzed in her purse and pulled it out to see a text message from Heather checking in on her. Before she knew what she had done, Marissa had hit the little phone icon and called her friend. 

“Hello?” Heather half yelled into the phone. Marissa could hear loud music thumping in the background and pushed down a feeling of guilt for interrupting.

“Heather? Can you talk?”

“Hold on girl, let me get somewhere quieter,” there was a muffled moment before she came back on the line. “Sweet, bathroom’s empty. What’s going on?”

“I’m still at the bar. With the two guys.” 

“Have they made a move? Have you made a move??” Heather practically squealed. 

Marissa grinned at her reflection. “Oh, there have definitely been moves made and moves accepted.” Her pupils were wide and her skin flushed. They had moves.

“Which one? Oh, tell me it’s Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome!” Heather might have been jumping up and down. 

“What would you say if I confessed it was both of them?” Marissa bit her lip and held her breath. 

“Player!” Heather laughed. “They’re both coming on to you? Are you okay with that?”

“It’s kinda the hottest thing I’ve ever gone through.”

“Any thoughts of Derek?”

“None.”

“Then go forth and enjoy.” Heather approved. “Now, listen, if you decide to go home with them, use condoms and text me their information; I’m talking take a picture of their driver’s license and the address you head to.”

“Yes, mom. I’ll be safe.” Marissa gripped her phone tighter. She was taking this as tantamount to the universe offering permission to continue flirting with both men. Who knew where it would lead- but she was ready to find out. She washed her hands, patted her face dry again, and walked back into the bar, ready for what came next. 

She walked down the short hallway and before she could head back to their corner booth the bartender, Romeo, had caught her eye and gestured for her to come to the bar. 

“Hey. How, uh, how’s it goin’?” He asked. It seemed like he was actually invested in how the night was going for the three. Made sense if he was used to setting the guys up every time they came in.

“Great,” Marissa smiled. She paused for a beat before continuing on, “I mean, they’re fun to talk to and they seem like nice guys. How much do you know about those two, Connor and Murphy?” 

Romeo’s face broke into an easy grin, “Those handsome devils? You couldn’t do better than those two.” He wiped a rag over the bar top and continued on, “There was some trouble a few years ago. They stood by me ‘til everything was finished; even helped me buy this place.” 

“Oh good, you aren’t a biased source or anything,” Marissa laughed. “So you vouch for their character?”

“You go home with guys like them and you’ll have a great time and be treated like a damn queen the whole night,” Romeo answered seriously. She gaped at him for a second before turning to look at the two men across the bar. 

Marissa turned back to Romeo with a half grin. “Well, then. Wish me luck.” She winked and headed back to the booth with a bounce in her step. 

Connor noticed her coming their way and slid towards the end of the curved booth, waiting to see what she did when she arrived. 

“Care to make room for me?” Marissa asked as she approached their table. Connor obediently got up to make room for her and as she squeezed past him she could feel him pass a hand over her ass. The blush crept back up her face as she settled herself next to Murphy.

He wasted no time and leaned close to her face, brushing a kiss to the corner of her lips before uttering, “Welcome back.”

“I really enjoy the way you say hello. What would I have gotten if I had stayed away longer?” She could certainly give just as good as she got. 

“You wouldn’t have stayed away,” his hand blazed a trail from her knee up her thigh, higher than Connor had reached. She held back a flinch, ready for him to discover first that she was bare and second that she was so damn turned on. 

She let her legs fall open, turning towards him on the bench. Her hands were more tentative as they rested on his shoulders before trailing down his chest. When she leaned forward, he was smirking and her chaste kiss fell on the center of his upturned lips. It felt awkward to her but he wasn’t complaining. In fact, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her half on to his lap, facing out into the bar. Her legs straddled one of his, her core pressed against his jeans through the thin material of her skirt. 

Marissa tried to hold back a moan, but the strangled noise would not have fooled anyone. She thought she felt Murphy laugh as he wrapped his arms around her body, his clever hands sliding inside the front of her shirt. His finger teasing the edge of her bra threw her right back into reality and she tensed. 

“I’m don’t uh-“ she took a shuddering breath and tried to hold on to rational thought. “We’re in public.”

“No one can see a thing.” His voice hummed in her ear, his hands stilling but staying up her shirt. When she sat tensely without moving, he lowered them to grasp her hips. “I don’t want our fun to end.”

“We could slow down,” Connor might have overheard her desperate whisper. There was a slight cough from his direction but she was caught up in the flex of Murphy’s fingers against her hip. The cough seemed to spur him on. His fingers deftly slipped beneath her shirt again, but this time they teased at the waistband of her skirt, covering a wide swath of her stomach in their reach. She braced a hand on his right leg, feeling the muscles bunch beneath his jeans. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” She was shaking her head before he even finished the question. She was more than sure that slow was the last thing she wanted. “Alright then. Will you come back to our place?” 

Her ‘yes’ was whispered, low and throaty. It was all she could manage. That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. 

This was happening. She would get to crow about having held the attention of two hot men at the bar on Friday. A frisson of excitement hummed its way up her spine to the roots of her hair. She needed a good fucking. It had been months since the last time Derek had ... Well, it had been months since she had reached even this level of sexual fulfillment. These men were working wonders on her libido just by touching her.

Murphy’s fingers drummed against her hip before he lifted her off of his lap. “I’ll go and settle the tab.” She started to protest, had even turned to grab for her purse, but Connor’s hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up at him as Murphy slid from the opposite side of the booth and headed for the bar.

“We’ve got it, now.” He gave a light tug on her wrist and she allowed herself to be led from the booth. At this point, she figured she would follow wherever he led, though she was surprised to be led back towards the restrooms rather than towards the front door. Connor strode confidently down the hall and out a side door into the back alley.

“Where-?” She didn’t get to finish her question before he had backed her up against the brick wall. His kiss was fast and hard; he took possession of her mouth in a way that completely stole her breath. One of his hands blanketed the back of her neck, angling her head closer to his. The other, trailed down her back to palm her ass. He wasted little time exploring before hitching her leg up against his hip. The position brought his leg to rest between hers. She allowed herself the sweet agony of rotating her hips forward to grind against his leg. If his guttural noise of appreciation was any guide, he thoroughly enjoyed her attempts at friction.

Connor had a fistful of her hair in his hand and had slid his hand under her skirt to fully cup her ass when Murphy slammed out of the door beside them. “Christ, Connor.” Murphy cursed as he took in the scene. Connor had the good grace to look guilty, but he shrugged and disentangled himself from Marissa. She held a hand to her mouth; had Connor done that on purpose to get one over on Murphy? She wondered if Murphy would turn and retreat inside the bar as he still stood holding the door open, but when Connor grabbed her hand and led her around the building, she could feel Murphy fall into step behind them.  

There was a fine line between pulling someone along and gently leading the way. Connor had mastered the art. Marissa had just gotten comfortable with it when he simply dropped her hand. Before she could turn to ascertain why he pulled away, Murphy had stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rather than focus on the fact the guys seemed to be trading her back and forth, she started keeping track of the roads they crossed over.

“You can tell your friend you’ll be at the Green Roof Inn, 3rd floor, room 306.” Murphy said quietly. “I’ve seen you looking at every street crossing. I’ll enjoy it more if you stop focusing on that and instead think about how good it will feel when I finally get my mouth on you.”

The next time they were at a crosswalk, Marissa pulled out her phone and quickly texted Heather the address she’d been given. Murphy had stepped back as she texted, but once they crossed the street, Connor wrapped his arm around her waist, hand resting lightly on the top of her skirt. As they walked his fingers would dip and rub against her smooth skin sending her nerves wild. 

His grin was just this side of cocky and made her nearly laugh out loud when she caught it. “What’s with that smirk, mister?” she asked smiling.

“Oh,” he said, his four fingers now settled just above her hip, warm on her bare skin. “I’m just thinking about the discovery I made in that alley back there,” he grinned. His fingers dipped deeper brushing over the bare space between her hip and her thigh under the waistband of her skirt.

Marissa blushed and covered her face. “My friend thought this was more bar appropriate than the pants suit I was wearing but it required some sacrifice....”

Connor pulled her closer. “Wait, so someone else dressed you tonight?”

“Yes,” she moved her hand from her face to see his smirk was even wider.

“Well, somebody else is going to undress you tonight.” he promised. She let out an inelegant laugh and wrapped her arm around his waist to anchor herself. 

Just ahead of them, Marissa saw the sign for their extended stay. The anticipation that had building in her stomach all night grew to a crescendo. She still wasn’t entirely sure what would happen when they arrived. If they were competing to win her for the night, neither one was a clear winner. Together, they both had her turned on and near mindless with it. 

The building was run down but thankfully the inside was well maintained. They bypassed the tiny elevator, using the stairs instead. Both stood to the side and gestured her on in front of them. It made sense, it being a relatively narrow staircase but the way they both hung back clued her in that they were taking advantage of the view. If she put an extra sway to her step, she could hardly be blamed given the situation.

When she reached the third floor platform she paused to allow the two men to lead the way to their door. Once inside she took note of the sparse room; a small kitchenette, two beds, a table and chairs, and a tiny bureau holding a TV facing a cramped couch took up all of the available floor space. Marissa sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, suddenly not sure she was ready for whatever lay ahead. 

“Would you like a drink there, darlin’?” Connor asked as he poured two measures of whiskey into a glass for him and Murphy.

Marissa considered briefly before determining that more alcohol at this point would lead nowhere good. “No, thank you,” she replied before casting her eyes down to her hands and fidgeting nervously. 

Connor took a seat by Murphy on the couch before clearing his throat to get Marissa’s attention. “I think there are a few things you should know about us before we start,” he said slowly, pausing to judge her reaction. 

Marissa was glad to finally be getting some answers, but she had to admit she was a little apprehensive. “Okay,” she said before lifting her gaze to stare at the two men across from her. 

Murphy picked up where Connor had left off. “Connor ‘n me? We’re brothers, see. Twins actually.” Marissa glanced up and for the first time that night took both of the men in at the same time. She’d noticed the hand tattoos earlier, but now she saw matching tattoos on their necks of what looked to be Mary Magdalene. They were twins with matching tattoos as proof. “Occasionally the same woman will strike both of our fancies, as you did tonight, and we will see if she is interested in coming home with the both of us. To fuck both of us.”

Connor spoke up quickly. “We don’t get off on each other, y’see. Just getting to share you.” They both paused here to gauge her reaction. Marissa feared she may be gaping at them but her brain had stuttered to a complete stop.

After a moments silence, Murphy added on, “Easy, love. You don’t have to do anything if you’re not into...sharing. One of us will be happy to walk you home if you want. No harm done.”

Marissa took a deep, steadying breath as she thought about what these two men were offering to her. Leaving would be so easy, way cleaner than the mess she might find herself in with these two. Damn, but the possibilities she would be turning away from. What could have been would near haunt her if she turned tail and ran away now....

Instead, she smiled before saying, “I’m not going to pretend that this is a typical offer for me. I’m a little nervous about what you propose but I’m not running away either.” Marissa took a deep fortifying breath. “I promised my friend I’d send her a picture of your licenses before we did anything. Do you mind?” The two men returned her smile before pulling out their wallets and placing their identification on the table and Marissa snapped the picture and sent it to Heather quickly. 

She checked to make sure her phone’s location had been shared with her friend before setting it down on the table in front of her. 

“It may go without saying,” Marissa said, trying to remind herself that this awkwardness now was better than more later on. “but I’ve never done anything like this before. How exactly do we start-” she broke off and made a gesture towards the beds that lay behind her. Jumping right in seemed like the smartest and the scariest move she could make. 

Connor smiled then, “No, love, just come here. Let us take care of you.” He patted the small space between him and Murphy on the couch and Marissa wondered at how they thought she could squeeze into such little space. Nonetheless, she got up and moved across the small living area to sit down between the twins. Connor brushed a hand up to her neck, gently angling her head for another kiss like the one they had shared in the alley. The familiar lust sprang up to cloud her worries over as she leaned into the feeling.

Murphy’s hand traveled up her thigh, igniting the tingles throughout her system. With each pass of his hand he got closer and closer to her wet center, but never as close as she wanted. It wasn’t long before she was moaning into Connor’s mouth and trying desperately to spread her legs to allow Murphy easier access to her. There just wasn’t enough room between the brothers.

Finally, Murphy reached forward to grab Marissa’s hips and turn her back towards him. After an awkward minute involving legs and laps, she was finally settled, her back against Murphy. Once situated, Murphy began to run his hands over her waist and hips, his chest pressing warmly into her back. This new position allowed him easy access to fondle her breasts while Connor continued to kiss her deeply as he took up the exploration underneath her skirt. 

Completely forgetting herself for a moment, Marissa lifted her hips and hitched her skirt up her thighs so it bunched at her waist, giving Connor completely free access to her. Murphy’s eyes lit up when he realized she had not been wearing underwear, “Oh, sweetheart,” he said breathily into her ear, “we could have started having fun so much sooner if I had only known.” 

Marissa leaned into Murphy’s breath, a small moan escaping from her mouth before being caught by Connor. “You like that, do you?” Murphy said into her ear again, chuckling when he felt her moan through her chest. “Me talking to you while Connor plays?” he said, already getting hard just from feeling her move against him while watching his brother explore. Marissa could feel his hard cock press against her back just as sure as she could see the bulge in Connor’s pants signaling his similar affliction. 

Now that he had unfettered access, Connor slowly traced her opening slit with his long fingers. He maintained a slow teasing stroke, avoiding her clit with a practiced patience, until Marissa was moaning in agony, desperate for more but unwilling to beg just yet. “Christ, brother,” Connor uttered, “you should see how wet she is for us.”

Marissa felt Murphy’s cock grow harder at Connor’s admission. She could hardly imagine being more turned on and ready than she was at this moment- and then Murphy’s warm hands brushed up under her shirt to find her nipples. She pushed herself up into his hand, unsure of where she wanted to feel fingers more, grasping at her nipples or finally plunging inside of her.

The two continued their surface explorations for a few moments, Marissa’s cries growing louder as they continued to get her closer and closer to orgasm. She let out a soft dissent as Murphy’s hands left her breasts to tug at the bottom of her shirt. He pulled her shirt and camisole up and off of her, then ran his hands softly up her back, having her lean forward as he unhooked her bra and finally bared her breasts for his hands.

In this brief respite, Marissa’s eyes were closed, head leaned back against Murphy’s shoulder, so she missed the brothers eye contact and subtle nod. At the same time, Murphy latched onto her bare nipples with both hands, a quick double pinch that sent sensations shivering straight to her core. All this while Connor provided direct attention to her clit. She tried not to close her eyes as the tide of pleasure rose and finally took her over the edge. Connor caught her gaze and held it as she rode her orgasm, moaning loudly.

When finally it subsided to tiny quivers of sweet tension, Marissa was completely sated, unable to move. She let out a small noise as the twins removed their hands from her. It was meant to be ‘no, why?’ but came out more of a ‘nieee?’

Murphy snaked an arm under her knees and picked her up, carrying her to the closest bed and laying next to her tracing soft patterns up and down her body. “Mmmm,” Marissa hummed, “that was incredible.” She closed her eyes and smiled, still coming down from the orgasm high. 

“If you think we’re finished, love, you’ve got another thing coming,” Murphy chuckled as he beckoned Connor over to the bed. Connor finished kicking off his jeans and then assisted Marissa in kicking off her bunched up skirt. He finally lay down behind Marissa, nestling himself up close to her. He gasped softly when she pushed her hips and ass up against his erection, completely oblivious to Murphy leaving the bed to strip. The sensation of his skin against the sensitive crease of her ass had her mind reeling, and it was multiplied when Murphy slid back in beside her. 

The three fit, but barely. By necessity, they were limbs and bodies stacked on top of one another. She felt sweat and warmth and skin and lips and surrendered herself to the heady lust. She leaned forward into Murphy, her mouth seeking out his as Connor snaked a hand around her hips to pull them closer against his erection. 

Marissa let out a small moan before biting Murphy’s lip gently and pulling away to mouth her way down his neck, pausing to suck at the pulse point and enjoy the feel of him bucking against her. Connor’s hand was massaging her ass, grabbing it tightly before smoothing his touch. The back and forth left her on edge, body unable to get accustomed to one feeling before it changed again. 

She could feel Murphy hard against her stomach, Connor’s erection still snug between her ass cheeks. Her hand reached forward to grasp Murphy’s cock as she began to push him to his back. Marissa missed the connection with Connor as Murphy fell back to half lay against the headboard. She straddled him then, her hair brushing his face as she leaned down to kiss him with a smile, hands still caressing his cock. As she stroked him she kissed her way down towards his nipples, nipping at them softly before she was overcome with the desire to take him into her mouth, to have him as weak with pleasure as he had just made her. She allowed herself a moment’s doubt, a moment to remember Derek’s list of her shortcomings before she began kissing a blazing trail down his body. 

When she grasped him gently and tentatively before lowering her head to take him in her mouth, both Connor and Murphy stilled, watching her. Marissa tried to focus on all the tips she had memorized when she first started dating. Hollow your cheeks, hum, hide your teeth, look up at him.... Bingo. When she made eye contact with Murphy she was stunned to see pure lust and admiration shining back. No derision, no boredom, no expectation that this act was obligatory. Every list flew out of her mind as she reveled in the power she held.

With her focus wholly on Murphy, she might have missed Connor moving behind her had he not gently tapped her ass and he pulled her up to kneel. She found the new angle a challenge at first, pulling back to let Murphy scoot up higher against the pillows to allow more room for Connor. Once he was settled, she bent back again, pleased that at the first touch of her tongue, he let out a strangled moan and reached out to wrap his hands in her hair. Her lips enveloped him and he tugged her hair on impulse while bucking his hips up, wanting her to take more. She stilled until he loosened his grip, then continued on with her wonderful torment.

Connor had taken the moment to sheath his own cock with a condom as he watched his brother close his eyes against the pleasure. He trailed a hand lightly up the back of her thigh, up to her hip as he moved closer. He could see the shivers of gooseflesh move up her legs following his touch. Marissa moaned her appreciation at the sensation, causing Murphy to buck up involuntarily. She loved the tease of a tickle, apparently, both of a light touch and a whisper of breath against her ear. He would file that away to use to his advantage later, assuming there was a later. 

Connor positioned himself at her entrance, gripping her hip as she tried to push back against him. He wanted to control this moment just before he entered her, to allow himself to go slowly and enjoy every second. He could feel her trying to press back against him and smoothed a hand up her outer thigh as he waited for her to still. Once she had stopped trying to buck against him and resumed her whole attention on worshiping his brother’s cock, he thrust inside her. Slowly, then, he pulled out and relished the renewed sounds of her moans against Murphy’s cock. He could see his brother’s nipples perk at the sensation and smiled to himself as he thought of the chain of pleasure they were making. 

He took his time now, slowly guiding his hard cock inside of her. Marissa’s hips flexed against him as he entered her and he noticed how her breath caught when he’d reached full hilt. Murphy’s eyes fluttered closed as Marissa reached a hand down and caressed his balls, massaging them gently as Connor reached his hand forward to grasp her breast. Her tongue darted down the length of Murphy’s shaft, swirling around and flicking over the tip of his sensitive head. Murphy let out a loud moan, “I’m gonna-” he said breathily, unable to complete the sentence without letting out another loud moan. 

Marissa focused on keeping up her tongues movements while she clenched her muscles around Connor’s cock. He let out a groan to match his brothers and pumped harder into her, tweaking a nipple as he went. She lost herself for a moment when Murphy came, absorbed in the act of swallowing his cum, licking each drop from him. 

As she pulled away and ducked her head down to rest on Murphy’s hip, Connor took advantage of the new angle and drove himself further into her. When she pushed back against him, he groaned loudly. He came quickly, leaning against her back, open mouth kisses pressed against her back. 

Marissa sighed softly when Connor pulled out of her, not quite ready to be empty just yet. He fell to the side and Marissa sat back on her knees, taking in the sight of the two men sated and gazing up at her and smiling. “That was…” she drifted off, unsure of what she had wanted to say, just knowing she wanted to let them know how much she’d enjoyed it. 

Murphy smiled slyly, glancing over at Connor before saying, “D’you think she even came just then?”

Connor grinned back before reaching up to grasp Marissa’s hip and pull her back down to the bed. “She didn’t make near as much noise as the first time if she did. And she’s after telling us ‘that was good, thanks.’ As if we were finished with her.”

Murphy laughed as he turned on his side to face Marissa and Connor, “That’s just what I was thinking. What do you say we see if she always screams so loudly when she comes?” He hadn’t even finished his statement before Connor moved over to allow Marissa to lay flat on her back. Murphy leaned over her and clasped a nipple in his mouth. 

Murphy trailed fingers over her ribs and moved his hands slowly down towards her hips, tracing his tongue down her body as he went. He pressed a wet kiss to the top of her labia and one of Marissa’s hands reached down to grasp his head, fingers tangling in his dark hair. Just as he was getting used to the tugging sensation, Connor grabbed her wrist and trapped it down on the mattress next to them. Murphy didn’t have to look to know that Connor had caught the other wrist in the same fashion. 

As Murphy’s tongue dipped down to flick gently at Marissa’s clitoris, she bucked up against him hard, unable to pull his head down closer to her sensitive nub. “Uh-uh,” Murphy said softly as he lifted his head from her wet folds. “Be still,”  It was an order, one that promised more pleasure if she gave herself over to it. She settled back against the mattress.

Connor had busied himself mouthing at her nipples, teeth biting just hard enough before his soft tongue swirled around the swollen point. Murphy had finally resumed his ministrations, two fingers curled up inside her as his tongue swirled softly around her clit. She couldn’t stop herself from thrusting her hips upwards try as she may to hold steady. Murphy took pity on her and pressed his forearm against her stomach, effectively holding her lower body still. It wasn’t long before the attention the two men were paying her sent her over the edge, crying out loudly as she shuddered against them, orgasm shaking her to her core. 

“No doubt about it that time, brother,” Connor chuckled as he lay back on his side. Murphy moved up the bed to lay on Marissa’s other side as she settled between them comfortably. She lay blissfully still for a few moments, basking in the contented feeling flooding her body. If only because she was focused inward, it took her a moment before she became aware of two hands rubbing her body slowly. They didn’t seem to have any ulterior motives, that is they weren’t stoking her arousal any longer. It felt more soothing than anything else. 

Sleep called from the corner of her brain and she almost gave in to its siren song. She was comfortable between the two. It would be so easy to just close her eyes and drift off to dream. But... she was not used to sleeping naked and she would like to clean up a bit if she were honest with herself. The train of thought brought her back to reality and she sat up.

"Do you have any clean towels?" Stupid question. Why had she led with that? Why were the doubts back? Dammit. “I mean...” she let the sentence drift off as Connor got up from the bed to let her out. He took her hand and escorted her the short distance to the bathroom door, hidden behind the sofa in a tiny alcove containing the single closet. With the door open, she could see a shelf full of folded towels. 

“Use whatever you need.” He gestured and she squeezed past him into the bathroom. Once the door closed she allowed herself a moment of panic. Now that they had done this, what was expected of her? Was she supposed to stay the night? Did they want her to leave immediately? Typically one night stands weren’t expected to stay, at least she didn’t think they were. Marissa took her time using the facilities and cleaning herself up. By the time she had finished, her plan was to come out, gather her clothes, and then see where the brothers took things. If she had no expectations, she couldn’t get hurt. Or maybe she just comforted herself with that thought. 

Marissa exited the bathroom, her arm wrapped around her chest. As if a hint of modesty were necessary after their actions. But she felt a tiny bit vulnerable even with her plan to have no expectations. The men were naked, leaning over the air conditioning unit with the window wedged open. She took two steps closer before the faint scent of cigarette smoke clued her in. Maybe this was their play. They would smoke and ignore her to give her time to get redressed. Ugh. She had never done this in college. What were the rules? Damn Derek for stealing the best years of her dating life. Whatever. She could figure this out as she went along. What mantra had she encouraged herself with earlier? She was sexy, footloose and fancy-free. 

When she turned resolutely from the window, she noted she could not lay eyes on all of her clothing. A scrap of blue peaked out from under the tiny table and she bent to grab it. Her bra was visible in the seat so she swiped that up in the same move. Her skirt must be somewhere near the bed. Holding her shirt in front of her like a shield, she turned to find both men had finished and were watching her. Marissa feared that making eye contact might give away her growing nerves. Her eyes darted across the floor looking for the distraction of her skirt. She saw the gray fabric bunched up at the far corner of the bed and kept her eyes on it as she moved forward to grab it. 

Connor swiped a finger across his lips as he watched Marissa dart about like a frightened animal. The sexy, relaxed woman he had led to the bathroom minutes ago now looked like she expected to be tossed out on her ass. He stepped forward and wrapped a hand around her elbow as she straightened up from snatching her clothing from the floor. Her eyes were wide and round as she met his gaze, and her deer in the headlights look might have been amusing if he wasn’t painfully aware she was waiting for him to be a bastard. 

“Marissa,” He reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. “Stay.” He didn’t mean for it to come out as a directive, but his tone didn’t give her much room for argument. Marissa was still watching him, some of her tension having eased as he spoke. Murphy stepped forward and claimed the bundle of clothing from her arms before she had given a verbal answer. He placed the clothing by her phone on the table then turned back to the two.

Connor kept his eyes on Marissa, needing some sort of confirmation from her. “Stay?” He modulated his tone into more of a question. He had a need to check in with her, to make sure she was fully onboard. 

She squared her shoulders and nodded, her “okay,” swallowed by Connor’s hungry mouth as he kissed her. Connor left her side and set about fixing pillows at the head of the bed while Murphy approached Marissa and snuck a quick kiss of his own. They both threw back the coverings to allow Marissa to climb into the center. Connor took his place beside her, turning her to face him as Murphy flipped off the lights. 

Murphy slid in behind her, one arm draping over her waist as he snuggled into her backside. The sheet and blanket slid up to cover her as Marissa closed her eyes and leaned into Connor. She was surrounded on both sides by warm skin and the exhaustion finally took her off to sleep.


	4. Don’t Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Title from I’m With Her “Little Lies”**   
>  ****  
>    
>  _'But who will love me when you go?_   
>  _Don’t say goodbye just shut the door_   
> 

Completely sated, that’s what Murphy was and he was also well on his way to sleep- but he couldn’t quite reach Dreamland. He hung half off the bed, his foot near touching the well worn carpet. It just wasn't built to hold three bodies. Marissa had rolled over and clung to Connor in her sleep, the soft puffs of breath statement to a contented woman deep in sleep. There was no comfort to be found with his ass hanging outside of the blanket pulled up over Connor and Marissa. With a sigh, he stood up and caught Connor’s eye- the lucky bastard. He would have to sleep in his own bed without the warmth of the woman they’d seduced that night. Connor’s gaze was proud and smug. The ass knew he’d caught all the luck with Marissa snug against him.  
  
Cold covers and a cold pillow greeted him in the other bed. He grumped a bit under his breath as he got comfortable. “Can it.” Connor hissed. “You’ll wake her up being pissy.”  
  
“Easy for you to say.” he hissed right back. Of course his brother wouldn’t want the woman curled around him to wake up and potentially shift away from him.  
  
“Would you like to swap?” Connor groused, shifting around in the bed. He froze when Marissa made a concerned noise in her sleep.  
  
Murphy sat up to see if they’d woken her. “Christ, Connor. Don’t wake her up, ass.”  
  
Connor’s glare might have worried him if he wasn’t used to catching a few dark looks from his brother. “Lord’s fucking name.” Connor whispered finally, gathering Marissa closer against his chest as he lay back. The room went quiet for a period as both brothers regulated their breathing and tried to slide into sleep.  
  
Murphy broke the silence with a whisper of “There’s always the morning.” Yes, his brother would owe him a bit of a morning cuddle with Marissa, assuming she was amenable.  
  
  
~~  
  
Marissa’s cell phone rang, too loud and cheery for the early hour. All three occupants in the room shifted and tried to resist the loud noise. A moment passed before it rang again and Connor reluctantly got out of bed. He crossed the room to answer it without looking at who was calling, “She’s safe and well fucked, she told you where she was last night. Leave us to sleep now.” He hung up the phone and rolled over, an arm loosely draped over Marissa’s hips. There was a single chirp of a text message being received before Connor fell back into a lazy sleep.

~~

The sun was shining bright outside by the time Connor woke again. Marissa still snuggled against him, a leg thrown over him that kept him pinned. He shifted slightly and Marissa opened her eyes. “Good morning,” she whispered before pressing a quick kiss to his chest.

In the other bed, Murphy stirred and rolled over to face the two all snug together. “I want coffee,” Murphy stated, looking over Marissa’s shoulder at his twin.

Marissa considered the faint pounding in her head and agreed, “I need coffee to happen, I just don’t want to move to get it.” She nestled down into her place as if to make her point. “Can coffee just happen to me?” she asked, laughing at herself.

“Yes, Connor,” Murphy smirked, “Can coffee happen to us? I’ve got plans for Marissa; ones I’m not sure you’re involved in, as you’ve hogged her company all the night.” Marissa bit her lip and suppressed a smile at the thought of what those plans could mean. She wasn’t given much time to consider it before Connor untangled himself from her arms. He stood up and walked around to her side of the bed, scooping her up and depositing her in Murphy’s waiting arms.

She tried to wrap herself around Murphy in much the same way she had with Connor. “Get a room,” Connor chuffed, tossing a pillow at them before leaving to grab coffee from the corner stand.

~~

The door closed and they were alone. Marissa kissed Murphy, slowly leaning over him as she deepened the kiss. He reached up and caressed her breast as she straddled him, moaning when she felt his hard cock enter her. She had the fleeting wish that the moment would never end: the stretch and pull of her muscles as she took him in, the look in his eyes as he bucked up to meet her, the scratch of the sheets against her knees. Everything grabbed her senses and pulled her into pleasure.

Neither of them lasted long, they were both still keyed up from the night before. Connor walked back in the door as just as they had untangled themselves. He set their coffees down on the small table.

“I hope you both had fun.” Connor smirked as he sipped his own coffee. “It certainly sounded like you did. The room may be less sound proofed than we need with the lovely Marissa staying over. The neighbors...” He trailed off and Marissa covered her face with her hands.

“Look at how the blush covers her near head to foot!” Murphy crowed trailing a finger from her sternum down to her belly button. “We like you to be loud, lass. Let’s us know we’ve the right of it all.”

Connor grabbed her hands from her face and used them to pull her up off the bed and into his arms. “Come on, love. It’s no use being embarrassed around us. We’ve no shame and we’re proud of ourselves when we find a screamer.”

She punched his arm and pulled away from his embrace. “Oh, shut it.” She stalked around him, still toying with embarrassment as she grabbed her camisole and pulled it over her head. The smell of coffee reminded her of the steaming cup awaiting her, and she grabbed it instead of her skirt.

As she sipped her coffee it occurred to her that she hadn’t woken up to thoughts of Derek for the first time in more than a month. A smile crept over her face as she realized her friends had been right; getting back in the sack had certainly pushed her further along the track to being over him than sitting at home alone had done. What an enjoyable way to forget the jerk.

While she was lost in thought sipping her coffee, the brothers had wedged open the window for a morning cigarette. They each shared the coffee Connor had carried over as they looked out over the street. The late morning light was particularly flattering as it lit up their bodies. She reached for her phone with an errant thought of sneaking a picture to remember the night they had shared.

When the screen lit up she was worried to find a series of texts from her mother. Shit! She hadn’t ever responded to her mother about the planned setup this weekend.

_You could have just told me you already had plans. I wouldn’t have called if I had known._

_There was no need for that young man to be so vulgar._

_I hope you used protection_.

Marissa stifled a laugh at the last one. “Connor, Murphy- did my phone go off last night?” she asked when she could manage to speak without laughing.

Connor shuffled his feet as he stubbed out his cigarette. “Oh, yeah. I might have answered it for you. What kind of friend calls to check up on you at such an early hour, knowing you were with someone?”

“It wasn’t my friend. It was my mother.” She tried to look stern, even disappointed but the smile cracked through. “She’s very offended but I think you’ve may have managed to convince her she could stop trying to set me up with every single man she meets. So, thank you.”

The men were quick to find the humor in the situation, so long as she wasn’t offended. They set to tidying up the room as she finished dressing. She stuffed her phone and her bra in her purse and set it on the table next to her empty coffee cup.

Connor and Murphy were pulling clothes on as well and she took a moment to appreciate them in loose jeans. Murphy offered to call a taxi for her; they didn’t want her walking home in such little clothing. Shameless apparently had its limits.

She thoroughly enjoyed these men and she had to figure they had enjoyed her. They had ten short minutes left before the taxi would come to take her home. This was when the goodbye would come. Marissa could slip out and never see them again, or.....

Courage had gotten her this far, and at this point she figured she had nothing to lose by asking them to meet her again. A memo pad sat in the tiny kitchenette and Marissa quickly jotted her number down.

Marissa took a deep breath and crossed the room to the two brothers. “Maybe next time, we can do this at my place? My bed’s bigger; there’s more room,” she smirked, holding the paper out.

Connor and Murphy’s eyes lit up in delight at the prospect of another evening like the one they had shared the night before. Connor grabbed the number and pulled her in for a crushing kiss; it took her breath as he held her close. Murphy grabbed her from Connor for his own turn, kissing her in quick succession, once, twice, three times as his hands wandered.

There would definitely be a next time.

 


End file.
